Dragon Ball Moon (AU Version 3)
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: A What-if AU Saga Story! Beerus tells Goku about the 12 universes, after their battle was finished. However in another universe, what would happen if Bardock managed to defeat Frieza's and save Planet Vegeta? An alliance through an arranged marriage of two children of royalty. But instead of Princess Serenity falling for Prince Vegeta, she ends up falling for Kakorot. (MAJOR AU!)


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ: This was suggested by BunnyHeartMedicine and I want to say my thanks for the inspiration. Check out BunnyHeartMedicine's channel. The FanFiction is actually REALLY creative. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Genesis**

 **(Trust me, just stick with it. T_T)**

Throughout the universe, the Saiyans were known as the ultimate warrior race. For many years, the Saiyans had faithfully carried out the tyrant Frieza's orders in his bid for universal domination. But little did they know, all the while, Frieza was planning to betray them. Until one day, from this proud race, one warrior rose up to challenge the might of Frieza: Bardock.

Having witness the murder of his comrades and with the fate of Planet Vegeta, and that of his son Kakarot, hanging in the balance Bardock shoulders the weight of destiny and went to face Frieza alone in order to honor his fallen friends, in order to change his fate!

The lone Saiyan warrior, Bardock prepared for his death. Bloody and battered he was wise to his fate, but did not yield to tyrant Frieza has he sought the truth behind this murderous betrayal.

"FRIEEEEZAAAAA!" Bardock shouted. "Come out and face me, coward!" As if it was a request being granted, the hood of Frieza's space ship opens up and out come Frieza riding his pod, along side him are his best left and right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"L-Loard Frieza…?!" One of the men trembled in his presents. All of the men who serve Frieza were all trembling in fear and in wide-eyed shock at the site of Lord Frieza.

"Why!?" Bardock demanded at Frieza. "For years we did everything you asked of us, no question!" The memories of his fallen comrades spurred and flashed in his mind. "And yet you turn your back on us like the coward you are and kill us all in cold blood!" He growled. But Frieza only smirked at the battered Saiyan Warrior. Zarbon smirked too and flipped back his ponytail.

"Is it not obvious?" He said in his cooing voice.

"We were just using you monkeys, like our own little puppets." Dodoria said. Bardock gasped in wide-eyed shock and dis belief.

"So I've elected to dispose of the Saiyan race…" Frieza said raising his index finger. "… and destroy Planet Vegeta." From his finger a tiny orange ball of energy formed from the tip.

"You evil bastard!"

"A fable states that a Super Saiyan will rise with incredible velocity. Which I cannot allow."

"I won't let you!"

"And thus I shall put an end to you and your pathetic kind." Frieza announces. Bardock continued to glare at Frieza. But then he smiles and chuckles while glaring at him, which makes Frieza frown in annoyance.

"It's time to settle this." Bardock said smiling. "Right now everything changes! It all come down to this. My fate, Planet Vegeta's, Kakorot's, and yes yours too, Frieza!" Bardock then forms his own ball of energy energy, only blue. The Bardock's face went to serious as he threw it at Frieza. "WE SETTLE IT HERE!" But as the blast got closer and closer, Frieza's frown went back to an amused smile. Then he started laughing maniacally and the tiny energy ball his index finger grew bigger and bigger. Bardock's energy blast was decimated the instant it made contact with Frieza's "What the…!?" He stuttered in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. And with one flex of his index finger Frieza launched his planet busting energy blast at Bardock and his own men straight at Planet Vegeta. As the blast instantly killed everyone around Bardock, his fear instantly changed to determination. "I CAN'T LET THAT BLAST HIT PLANET VEGETA!" Gritting his teeth and holding his ground, Bardock caught and pushed against the colossal blast. But it was too powerful for him to push back as he himself was now being pushed against its massive weight and heat.

* * *

Back down on the planet's surface, all the male and female Saiyans who didn't believe in Bardock's warning of Frieza's betrayal continued their immature childish behaviors. They all laughed and joked together about what Bardock told them about. Due to their childish immature pride, it comes as no surprise that they wouldn't believe him. Saiyans are known for their pride.

"Can you believe what Bardock told us?" A male Saiyan chuckled.

"I know right?" Another onw laughed. "Frieza betraying us? Come on. Frieza isn't so stupid to dispose of us. We're way to valuable to him."

"I bet Bardock was just using him as a excuse for his weakness." Another male Saiyan laughed too.

"Please, he's just jealous." A female Saiyan giggled.

"Lame." Another female Saiyan giggled. Just then the skies began to change color. Every Saiyan on the planet all stopped and turned their attention skyward to see a round sphere of energy in the sky.

"Huh? What's that?"

Suddenly the heat in the atmosphere began to get hotter and hotter and the energy sphere got bigger and bigger.

"Whoa! Such heat!"

"What's happening?"

Then it didn't take long for the Saiyans to realize it. That energy sphere wasn't getting bigger, it was actually getting closer.

"What is that thing!?"

"Wait! It's a blast attack!"

"What!? A blast attack!?"

"That absurd!"

"Yeah! Who would be stupid enough to challenge the Saiyan Race!?"

But then they all remembered the warning Bardock told them.

"Wait! Y-You don't think… Bardock was…"

* * *

Meanwhile at King Vegeta's castle, King Vegeta himself became aware of the massive blast attack in the skies. **(Yes King Vegeta is alive in this one too. Instead of confronting Frieza I decided to make him more egotistical and prideful.)**

"What… what is that…!?" The King stared up at the skies in shock.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" One of the Saiyan Guards came rushing in, in a panic. "THE MASSIVE ENERGY IN SKY IS AN ENERGY BLAST! IT'S GONNA DESTROY THE PLANET!"

"WHAT!?" King Vegeta gawked in shock. "But how!? Who would have the galls to stand up to the Saiyan race!? It can't be the Tuffles, we already wiped them out!" But then he gawked in realization. "Wait! That form… the form of the energy blast… I've seen it before…" Indeed he did. "It's… It's Frieza!"

* * *

In the town, stood a Saiyan woman looking up at the skies where the massive energy blast was heading. She was, holding a crying baby. The baby was similar to Bardock. It was his son Kakorot. And the Woman is the mother and wife to Bardock, Gine.

"What is that?" Gine whispered in shock and fear. Little baby Kakorot was still crying and squirming. He was sad and scared too. "Oh, Kakarot, it's okay baby. Mommy's here." Gine cooed, trying to sooth her son. "Daddy's coming back. He's gonna come back." She lied with a hint of a crack in her voice. She was holding back her tears. "Oh Bardock. Please come back to me. To us."

* * *

Bardock was still struggling to push Frieza's energy blast and save the planet. But he was having a hard time doing it.

"Damn it!" He hissed.

"You still haven't croaked yet?" Frieza chuckled.

"My, my. He certainly is a persistent one." Zarbon smirked.

"He might as well just give up." Dodoria laughed.

"Damn it…" Bardock groaned, still pushing against the blast attack. "If only I were STRONGER!" HE shouted. The memories of his dead comrades flashed into his mind. Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha, Tora. "When I needed to be stronger the most…" He continued struggling. "Why, damn it!?" He slammed his fist against the energy blast, but that didn't do a thing. Bardock was surging with frustration. He was frustrated at his weakness. His weakness of failure. His failure to save his comrades. His failure to warn his brethren, and now his failure to save his planet and the entire Saiyan race. Bardock growled in anger and frustration. Suddenly, something was changing. Something about him was changing. "Why can't I get stronger!?" He growled. Suddenly his hair began to emit a golden glow. It was faint every second. The next thing that happened was electrical surges of energy emanating throughout his body.

"Hmm?" Zarbon flinched looking at his scouter readings.

"What's this now?" Dodoria asked looking at his.

"Curious." Frieza frowned a glare looking at his scouter reading too.

"I will…" Bardock spoke up from the other side of the colossal energy blast. "I will kill you!" He hissed. Frieza only laughed.

"You're going to defeat me?" He chuckled. "What an absurd notion!"

"A monkey is monkey, as they say." Zarbon smirked.

"Yeah. What an idiot." Dodoria chuckled.

However, the electrical surges of energy continued to spread through ot Bardock's body and his hair began to show more shining golden glows each second. The frustration and power boiling inside of him began and continued to rise. Suddenly a faint golden aura began to show around his body and his eyes were turning emerald green. Even now he can still hear the echoes of Frieza's laugh in his mind. THAT became the one final push to making Bardock's hidden power to awaken and explode to 100%. Bardock let out a mighty battle cry that could echo across the entire universe. The power was so great that it completely disintegrated Frieza's blast attack.

"What!?" Frieza gawked in shock and disbelief. Bardock was surrounded by an aura of a golden glowing luminescence. His hair golden blonde standing up straight, and his eyes glowing emerald green. Surprisingly this came as a shock to Bardock.

" _What is this incredible power surging through me?_ " He thought as he examined himself in awe.

"What the…!? How did you do that!? Where were you hiding such power!?" Frieza exclaimed.

"He looks… different…" Zarbon said while staring at Bardock in shock. Dodoria too. Bardock then focused his attention on Frieza.

"You ruthless bastard." Bardock glared. "What you did is unforgivable!"

"You damn you!" Frieza hissed. "Don't get cocky now that you hair is a bit shiny!" Frieza leaped out of his pod and fired a small ki blast at Bardock. Then he let loose a volley of blows. The ki blasts made contact, creating an explosion. "See how insignificant you hair change was?" Frieza scoffed. "Hmph! Poor little worm." He smirked.

"Didn't stand a chance." Dodoria chuckled.

"Should have stayed dead like the others." Zarbon chuckled too. But then…

"W-WHAT!?" All three of them gawked in unison in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. The smoke evaporated to reveal Bardock and still in one piece. Though his armor was mostly damaged and destroyed. Bardock continued to glare up at Frieza.

"W-Well? What are you two waiting for!? Kill him!" Frieza commanded.

"Sir!" They both responded. Both Zarbon and Dodoria charged in and fired vollies of Ki Blasts at Bardock. But just like before, they didn't do a thing.

"W-What the…?" Zarbon panicked in fear.

"H-How the hell is this possible!?" Dodoria spluttered.

"Buzz off, pests." Bardock said as he used both of his fists to hit the two henchmen of Frieza so hard in the guts. Both men gawked in pain as they were sent hurdling back into the star ways of space.

"Zarbon! Dodoria!" Frieza called out to them. He then growled at Bardock with pure hate and rage and went straight for the offensive. But bardock caught his two fists. "GRR! KIND OF INSECT DARES CHALLENGES MY AWESOME POWER!?" He growled while struggling to get out of Bardock's grip.

"Maybe it's just the Saiyan kind." Bardock answered.

"Wait! No don't tell me!" Frieza gawked in realization. "No please! Not that!" He begged in fear. He knew what Bardock had become.

"Brace yourself freak!" Frieza stared in fear at the sight of Bardock's new form. Bardock span Frieza around and threw him. Bardock then made a spin punch and elbowed Frieza in the face. Bardock then grabbed Frieza by the tail and span him around and sending him flying once more. Bardock then sped across and grabbed him by the horns and threw him back. He then sped up again kicked him, sending him flying.

"DAMN IT!" Frieza shouted. "This can't be happening! It can't be! NOOOOO!" He whined. "I am the invincible Lord Frieza!" He then raised his hands in the air to from another Death Ball energy blast attack. "An insolent little bastard like you can NEVER surpass ME!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but it's a bit late for that!" Bardock said as he formed another of his own energy blasts.

"Shut your mouth, and BURN IN HELL!" He shouted launching his energy blast at him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE GOING TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Bardock shouted back as he launched his blast attack. Both blasts then collided with one another and formed a beam struggled between the two warriors. Both warriors gritted their teeth and growled as they pushed more energy in their blasts to turn the tide. But Bardock's power began to over power Frieza's at Bardock blast began to over size and power the other. "This ends NOW!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW AM I BEING BESTED BY THE LIKES OF—AHHHHH!" Frieza was sent flying with in the force of Bardock's blast attack. The balst sent him all the way across the stars of space. Bardock had won. He had changed the future and save Planet Vegeta.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
